


Ocean Eyes

by ChromeCosplays



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, I'll probably tag more at some point, Multi, i can't write, i don't know how to tag, repost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeCosplays/pseuds/ChromeCosplays
Summary: Keith Kogane didn't think there was much to life. You wake up, unfortunately go to school, go home and repeat. There wasn't much in life he cared about, only his other brother, Shiro, and his motorcycle. What he didn't know was walking into that stupid flower shop would change his view on everything.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to repost this for reasons but yeah. This is my first real fanfiction that I'm posting on here so no major hate please! I will try to get better but no promises.

"I still think this is a dumb idea" 17 year old Keith Kogane confessed to his older brother, Shiro,as they pulled up to the small flower shop. 

"It's not stupid. We have been doing this for ten years and this is the last we will get to do it before you leave for college" Shiro explains and puts the car in park.

"If I go to college" he replied under his breath but Shiro still heard him. Shiro turned to look Keith in the seat next to him.

"You will go to college, I believe in you with all my heart. And you know mom and dad would too." At this,Keith sighed and looked out the window, not saying anything. Out of the comer his eye,he saw something green come into his peripheral vision. When he looked at it,he noticed that it was Shiro handing him some money."Here,go in and pick some nice flowers.

"I don't know why I hate to. You knew here better than I did." Keith said as he took the money from Shiros grip.

"Maybe, but she's your mother too" he said and rubbed Keith shoulder.

"Was,she was my mother" he replied a little more harsh then he intended as he undid his seat belt and got out of the car. Putting the money in his pocket with his left hand,he opened the door with right hands. A bell rang out as he walked in, followed by a voice that a sounded like it was from another room. 

"I'll be right with you,just give me a second" the voice said. Keith bit his lip and began to look around at all the displays of different flowers. After about five minutes,he heard footsteps approach him.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting,I have an order being picked up in a few minutes and I had to finish it." Keith turned around to look at the owner of the voice and his breath came to a halt. Standing a few feet from him was a boy, probably the same age as Keith. He seemed to be a few inches taller than Keith. His skin was a brownish color which made Keith look like a ghost compared to him and his hair was a dark brown. Then there were his eyes which resembled the ocean. So blue you could get lost in them. "Hello?" The voice made him come back to his senses and made eye contact with the boy once more.

"Sorry I kinda spaced out there" Keith confessed, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Oh,did you get too busy checking me out?" Raising an eyebrow,the boy smirked and caused the blush on the shorter boys face to darken. To hide the truth, he scoffed and shook his head.

"In your dreams..." he paused for a second and looked over at the name tag that was placed on his apron. "...Lance"

"Whatever you say man" Lance said and laughed. "Anyways,what can I help you with today?"

"I'm just looking for flowers for my mom." Saying that was weird to him since he would never really talk about her to anyone beside Shiro. 

"Oh duh,it's mothers day. So what's kind of flowers does your mom like?" Lance asked. Should I tell him,Keith asked himself. In his opinion,telling a random stranger that his mom was dead and that his older brother and himself were going to her grave was stupid. Should it feel stupid,he asked himself. Probably not but at this point,he just wanted to get the flowers and go.

"I'm...not sure exactly" he finally responded and bit his lip. 

"Hm...well,do you know her favorite color?" To this, Keith smiled as he remembered all the pictures he had seen of her. She was really beautiful and from what he could tell, there was one color. 

"Purple. She really loves the color purple" he said, a small smile present on his face. 

"Perfect,I know just the thing"he said with a huge smile on his face. He turned around but quickly turned back to face Keith. "By the way mullet, do I get to know your name?" Keith rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. 

"Not like that." Keith turned around to look at more of you displays. A laughter came from the boy behind him as he walked away to go find the flowers. Keith stood their admiring the displays before someone suddenly tapped him on the shoulder. On instinct, he goes to smack the person in the fact but before he's able to,he realizes it's Lance.

"Whoa dude,calm down it's just me"he said and laughed as he help up a bouquet of flowers. "Here,these are a nice purple." Keith studied the flowers that were held up in front of him. Lance was right,they were really nice. Looking up, Keith met Lances gaze and the blush from before returned.

"Um,thank you. How much will this be?" He asked as he reached for the money that was in his pocket. 

"Nah,it's on the house" Lance replied amen Keith eyes widened. He was about to refuse the offer but the taller boy cut him off. "No buts,just take the flowers and go"

"Thank again"he said and began to walk out the door,

"Oh,and tell your mom a happy Mother's Day from me." Keith froze,not sure how to respond to this.

"Yeah,I'll be sure to do that"he said and opened the door, about to walk out before he turned around once more. "Keith."

"What?" Lance said and looked at him, a confused expression painted his face.

"My name is Keith" he responded and Lance smiled

"Keith. I like it,it really suits you." Keith smiled back at him and turned back to walk out the door. He walked back to the car and got it. Shiro was on his phone and looked up at Keith when he sat down. 

"How did it go?" Shiro asked.

"It went okay"he said as he handed the flowers to Shiro so he could put his seatbelt on.

"These are beautiful" he said and smiled. "How much was it?"

"Actually,the person gave them to me on the house." Now it was Keiths turn to smile as he remembered his interactions with the other boy.

"Aw,does someone have a crush on the worker at the flower shop?" Shiro joked as he pulled out of the parking lot. 

"Haha,very funny"he said and went to take the flowers back when he noticed a white note taped to it. He grabbed the note and opened it up, a blush appearing on his face for what felt like the millionth time that day. 

Hey Mullet,  
You should call me sometime. I promise I don't bite...much.  
480-xxx-xxxx. -Lance XO

Keith bit his lip and went to put the note in his pocket.

"What was that?" Shiro asked him. 

"Nothing important" he said and looked out the window so the older man wouldn't be able to see the small smile on his face.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith takes another trip down to the flower shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I'll try to post again soon so let's see if I can actually do it lol.

Keith brought his motorcycle to a stop as he approached the small shop. As he took his helmet off,he began to study the shop he had visited only a few days prior. The shop was made out of bricks,identical to the ones around it, with a large off white window on the right side of the door. A awning was placed above the window, the color a brighter white than the window with pink lining. Above the door and window was a huge sign that read Sophie’s Floral Shop in baby blue letters. Sure,he hasn’t passed this store many times while living in town, but he had never given more than a glance, if even that.  


It had been five days after Mother’s Day and no matter how hard he tried, Keith wasn’t able to get the image of an adorable smile and bright blue eyes out of his mind. Keith shook his head at he the thought,not wanting to relive the “suffering”, as he liked to tell Shiro, he had endured the past few days. When Shiro has mentioned wanting to get flowers for his date with Allura, Keith jumped at the opportunity to go back to the tiny shop.  


Now that he was there,thought, he wasn’t sure if he actually wanted to enter. The pale boy shook his head,thinking about how stupid he was being as he took a deep breath and walked into the building. As he entered,the bell echoed though the room as he held his breath. A noise came from the righ corner of the room and he looked over,only to see a familiar pair of blue eyes.

“Keith,hey! I see you have returned,I knew you couldn’t get enough of me.” Keith would have responded with a snarky comment but the smirk on Lances face was enough to shut him up. 

”I came to get flowers for my brothers” he said. “He’s going to a date tonight”.”

"Good for him" Lance replied. "Did you or him have any ideas for the type of flowers?" 

"I believe he said he wanted roses or something stupid like that." Lance rolled his eyes,slowly walking towards the tables full of flowers. 

"Oh,so he's one of those cliche romantic types." At this,Keith raised his eyebrow. He wasn't sure exactly was Lance had meant by that but before he could ask, he noticed the look on the other boys face. Piercing blue eyes looked over the flowers,carefully picking some like if he has chose a wrong one,this whole place would explode. This caused Keith to wonder more about the boy next to him. Did he have anymore hobbies? Was his life centered around flowers? Did he go to school? How old was he? Keith shook his head and focused back on what Lance had said prior. 

"What's that suppose to mean?" Keith asked,the question coming out more harsh than he had intended it to. 

"I promise you I don't mean anything bad. It's just roses are a very cliche flower to get. Like,I understand they stand for love or whatever but there are nice flowers to get." Lance left the flowers he had chosen on the table and he walked to some others. "Amaryllis stand for beauty. Aster can represent love and gladiolus represent faithfulness." 

Keith looked at Lance in awe. He had no idea there was this much about flowers. Whenever he thought about people getting flowers,but was just based on what looked the nicest. Meeting Lance for the first time,he has just assumed that he was some weirdo who needed money. 

"I had no idea" Keith said truthfully. 

"Most people dont. Especially if they're not as amazing as I am." Rolling his eyes again,Keith looked over at all the flowers that Lance had shown him. 

"I'll take the asters" Keith said. Lance eyed him carefully before turning back to them,doing the same thing he had did with the roses. 

"Are you sure? There are for your brothers girlfriend" Lance asked as he walked back to the counter,placing the flowers on it. 

"Well,you said they can represent love. And if there's anything I know about those two is that they are disgustingly in love" Keith admitted and he watched the tan boy fix up the flowers. 

"Whatever you say man. Also,these will not be on the house. I can only afford to let good looking people get free flowers every once in a while" Lance said and winked at Keith. A blush appeared on Keith's face but he shook it off. 

"Yeah,I didn't expect them to be" Keith said as he got his wallet out. After Lance told him the price,he paid and was about to walk out when Lance stopped him. 

"Hey Keith?" Keith turned and looked into the blue eyes once more. He could see worry and what seemed like fear glazed over them. "Did you happen to get the note I left in the flowers? I want to make sure that your mom didn't get it or something." 

"Yeah,I did" he replied,no emotion in his voice like usual. 

"Oh,and?"Lance asked. 

"Listen,I just met you and I don't usual talk to people that much anyways when I dont have to"Keith explained. "Just...give me some time" 

"You got it! Also..." Keith looked at him with confusion. "Don't think about me too much." Lance winked and Keith silently groaned to himself. 

"Yeah yeah,whatever idiot." With that,Keith walked back to his motorcycle and sat down it. He put his helmet on and began to ride away from the flower shop.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some nice brother bonding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha,I haven’t posted in a while, i apologize. My computer broke down on me so I’ve had to wait a while but now i’m back so I’m excited (and also kinda scared) for where this fanfiction will go. Also, happy Holidays and happy New Years, let’s hope this year doesn’t suck!

Keith made his way home, parking his bike and grabbing the flowers before walking into the house. The moment he walked in, he was greeted by a frantic Shiro running from the living room to the kitchen. The pale boy sighed and walked after his brother. He poked his head into the kitchen and almost laughed as he watched Shiro try to cook a meal. 

“So, how are things going?” Keith joked as he sat down at the table, placing the flowers next to him.   
“Not right now Keith, I’m trying to concentrate” Shiro said, not taking his eyes off of the pot on the stove.  
“Wow, I went all the way to that stupid flower shop to get you your flowers and this is the thanks I get?” Keith stood up, walking over to Shiro to see what he was up to. He looked over his older brothers face and chuckled to himself. “Well, don’t concentrate too hard, we don’t want the house to almost burn down again.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say. And stupid flowers shop, huh? Didn’t seem like you found it really stupid the other day when you were smiling like you just won the lottery.“ At this, Keith blushed and turned away from Shiro, not wanting him to see his now very red cheeks.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Keith said as he sat upon the counter, still avoiding eye contact with Shiro. The older man stopped stirring the pot, turning it down to low heat and looked over to his brother.

“Keith, I’ve been on this earth long enough to know when someone is very happy. And you haven’t exactly been the happiest since...” Shiro grew quiet as he noticed the expression on Keiths face change.  
“I’ve been the exact same since...that happened” Keith responded and Shiro shook his head.   
“You might have been young when it happened, but I’ve still noticed a big change in your behavior. You’re quieter, you never talk to anymore, you’re more aggressive when it comes to talking to people.” Shiro put a hand on Keiths shoulder, causing the younger boy to finally meet his eyes. “ I just want you to be happy,Keith.” Keith bit his lip, not sure how to respond to this. 

“I’m perfectly happy the way that I am” he said before getting off the counter and walking out of the kitchen. “I’ll be in my room.” Shiro only sighed and returned back to his cooking. 

Keith walked into his room, shutting the door behind him before laying across the bed. He laid there for a while, staring at his white ceiling. Biting his lip, he sat up and looked over to his phone that was on his desk. After a few seconds of thinking if it was actually a good idea, he sat up and walked over to grab it. He scrolled through all his contacts, finally finding the one he wanted.

Walking back to sit down on his bed, he chose the option to send a message to the contact he had chosen. He sighed again as typed the simple messaged he had thought of. Before he decided this was a horrible idea, he hit send and set down his phone, watintg for a response.

It didn’t take long as the response came only four minutes after he sent it. He picked up his phone and smiled a little bit at the message that was shown across his screen.

Flower boy: Hey Keith! I’m doing pretty good, how about you?


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Keith first met Lance, running into him at school wasn’t a thing he ever thought would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa,an update? What’s that? So yeah, I haven’t updated since January and I apologize. I honestly don’t have an excuse to why I never updated. To be honest, I forgot all about this until my friend reminded me yesterday. Again, I apologize and I hope I can make up for it soon! That being said, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Next to social interaction and getting a flat tire on his motorcycle, getting up for school at six o’clock every morning was probably one of the worst things to happen. Well, it was in Keiths’ mind anyways. The purple eyed boy groaned as he heard his alarm go off. Sitting up in bed, he groaned one more time before standing up and walking to the other side of the room to turn his phone off. Since he refused to get up in the morning and would always hit snooze on his alarm, Shiro thought the best option would be to make sure he had to get up. The idea worked after a few months and punches in the face when Keith really wasn’t happy in the morning.

Keith went through his regular routine, doing all the things people usually do in the morning. He let out a loud yawn as he walked down the hall and into the kitchen where Shiro sat at the table like he always did.

“Morning Keith!” Shiro exclaimed, way too happy for being up at six thirty in the morning. The younger boy mumbled a good morning back to him as he quickly grabbed an apple that was in a basket on the counter.

“Heading out now,” he said quickly as he made his way to the door.

“Now? Keith, school doesn’t start for another house,” Shiro called out to him.

“I know, I like to be there early.” This wasn’t exactly true, which both males were aware of. They both knew that Keith wanted to spend the least amount of time in that building as possible. Every once in a while, however, he would get there early so he would walk around the halls with little to no other people there. It was an easy way for him to clear his mind while still not losing track of time and missing first period.

Keith sighed as he walked up to his motorcycle and made the small trip he needed to in order to make it school, or prison with homework as he liked to call it. He parked in his usual spot, which was as far away from the front doors as he could be, and entered the building. His locker was the first stop, where he kept his helmet and jacket, and started his long walk.This walk isn’t because he had anything bad on his mind. It was due to the fact that there was just so much on his mind. With the end of his junior year coming, decisions about what to do after high school, the reality of how close Allura and Shiro ha been getting recently, and so many other things, this walk was necessary. Oh, then of course, there was Lance.

It had been five days since they texted each other for the first time. The conversation was going pretty smoothly for a while, nothing out of the ordinary for a conversation between two people who had just met. That was, until the question Keith was scared would come up came and felt like a slap in the face.

Flower boy: Oh, i forgot to ask! Did your mom like the flowers?

Saying he looked at that message for forty five minutes probably would be an exaggeration. Sure, he expected a question about his mom to come up at some point, but he never prepared himself for what to do when it actually happened. So, he did the only thing that came to mind. He pretended he never saw the message, hid his phone under his pillow and played video games until he decided to eat dinner. Looking back at his solution, it probably wasn’t the smartest plan of action but it was way too late now to worry about that. Keith continued his walk, trying to think of ways to solve all the problems and worries he had in his head. That was, until he heard something that broke him from his trance. 

The sound of someone singing echoed throughout the hallway Keith had found himself in. He turned to look for the owner of the voice and wasn’t surprised to find himself outside of the classroom where they usually had orchestra and choir classes. While he never associated himself with the more musical aspects of activities in the school, something about the voice kept his attention, making him forget everything he had been thinking about before. However, he wasn’t exactly sure what to do in this situation. He didn’t want to intrude on however it was but at the same time, his curiousity was getting the best of him. Finally letting out a big sigh, he walked up to the door and peaked his out through the tiny window. As he realized who was behind the door, his eyes widened and his breathing stopped.

It was none other than flower boy Lance himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I planned on writing more but it’s one in the morning and I was kinda want to lay down and do nothing. I will try to update again soon, though, so look out for that! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading!


End file.
